Hogwarts
by Nyella
Summary: Sirius Black in Askaban... Cornelius Fudge auf Kontrollbesuch... ein Kreuzworträtsel in einer Zeitung... und ein Artikel über einen Angestellten des Zaubereiministeriums. OneShot.


Disclaimer: alls gehört JKR...

Inhalt: Sirius Black in Askaban, Cornelius Fudgeauf Kontrollbesuch,ein Artikel in einer Zeitung, eine schicksalshafte Begegnung... OneShot

Anmerkung: Wir wissen alle, was der Auslöser war, dass Sirius Black aus Askaban geflohen ist - das hier ist die selbe Geschichte, nur etwas detaillierter als sie in den HP-Büchern vorkommt. Wie immer bitte ich inständig um Reviews... ein einzelnes "Gut" oder "Schlecht" reicht mir schon als eine Meinungsäußerung - gebt euch einen Ruck!

Dank: an meine liebe Beta Elbendrache :-)

_kursiv: Erinnerung_

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Schon lange, bevor ich aufwache, merke ich, dass ich beobachtet werde. In meinen ersten Tagen hier – damals war ich noch bei klarem Verstand, glaube ich – war das nichts Ungewöhnliches, alle starrten mich hier an. Natürlich taten sie das, immerhin hatte ich einen gewissen Ruf als Verräter und Mörder meines „angeblich" besten Freundes... doch mit der Zeit zogen sie sich alle in ihre eigenen Köpfe zurück. Ich will nicht sagen, dass das für sie von Vorteil war, für mich war es das jedenfalls nicht, denn so musste ich mich in meinem Inneren mit meiner Trauer auseinandersetzen, ohne jemanden zu haben, der davon Notiz nehmen könnte.

Jedenfalls werde ich angestarrt, das erste Mal seit langer, langer Zeit. Ich fühle mich unwohl angesichts dieser ungewohnten Aufmerksamkeit, die man mir zollt. Mein Bewusstsein treibt langsam an die Grenze zum Wachsein... wie üblich zu gleichen Teilen dorthin streben und wieder in die Abgründe des Schlafes zurücksinken wollend. Diesmal setzt sich die Seite in mir durch, die die grausamen Alpträume im Schlaf lieber gegen die furchtbaren Erinnerungen des wachen Zustands eintauschen möchte. Ich öffne die Augen.

Durch die Gitter meiner Zellentür starrt ein kleiner, untersetzter Mann mit einem Bowler auf dem Kopf. Flüchtig streift der Gedanke an die Absurdität der Situation, sich an einem Ort wie diesem noch an den Namen eines albernen Hutes erinnern zu können, den kümmerlichen Rest meines Verstandes, den die Jahre innerhalb dieser Mauern noch übriggelassen haben.

Ich begegne dem Blick dieses Mannes und sehe, wie dieser heftig zusammenzuckt und zurückstolpert. Mein Mund verzieht sich zu etwas, was man außerhalb dieser Mauern vielleicht als Lächeln hätte bezeichnen können, doch hier drinnen ist es nur eine verzerrte Maske ohne jedes Gefühl. Ich stehe auf und gehe langsam auf den Mann zu. Sein Gesicht kommt mir vage bekannt vor -

_Die Straße aufgerissen, überall Tote, und Fetzen eines Umhangs... ein abgetrennter Finger mitten unter ihnen... Blut, Blut überall... Inmitten der Katastrophe eine kleine Ratte, die durch einen Gully hinabhuschte in die Kanalisation untertauchte... Lachen... Gelächter in der Luft... Trauer, Schuld, Verzweiflung... „Sirius Black, ich verhafte sie wegen Verrats an den Potters Mordes an Peter Pettigrew und treuer Anhängerschaft zu Ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf!" Und immer noch dieses unerträgliche Gelächter... –_

„Guten Tag, Mr. Fudge. Haben sie ihre Zeitung schon ausgelesen?"

„Bitte was?"

„Hier drin ist nicht besonders viel los und ich löse so gern Kreuzworträtsel."

„Oh. Äh – ja, natürlich Black..."

Der Mann mit dem Bowler, der mich damals festgenommen hat, zieht rasch seinen Tagespropheten aus der Tasche und reicht ihn mir durch die Gitterstäbe.

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Fudge!" Ich nicke ihm höflich zu und er macht, dass er davonkommt.

Feigling...

Das Kreuzworträtsel ist leicht zu finden und noch leichter zu lösen. Kommt es mir nur so vor oder ist es vorher schwieriger gewesen? Die Artikel handeln von Nichtigkeiten... Meine Augen schweifen über die einzelnen Seiten, bleiben hie und da an Schlagzeilen hängen und manchmal lese ich die Artikel sogar durch... Ich ertappe mich bei dem Gedanken, wie langweilig die Welt doch ohne Voldemort ist. Keine Todesfälle, keine Vermisstenmeldungen, keine Siege... nur Ereignisse wie **Beamter des Zaubereiministeriums gewinnt großen Preis**, wie lächerlich... Träge wandert mein Blick die Zeilen entlang, einzelne Satzfetzen bleiben in meinem Gedächtnis haften, nur um kurz darauf wieder von dort zu verschwinden.

Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten... Himmel, wie kleinkariert, sich um so etwas Sogen zu machen...Großen Goldpreis des Tagespropheten... entzückte Mr Weasley... „Sommerurlaub in Ägypten..." zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres in Hogwarts... fünf ihrer Kinder... zurückkehren...

Das Schwarzweißfoto unter dem Text springt mir ins Auge. Neun winkende Menschen vor einer Pyramide, eine Frau, ein Mann – Alex Weasley oder so ähnlich, vermutlich – sechs Jungs und ein Mädchen... der eine hat eine Ratte auf der Schulter...

_„Eine Ratte?"_

_„Ja, und?"_

_„Naja... weißt du, Peter, es überrascht nur ein bisschen... obwohl..."_

_„Eigentlich ganz nützlich, so müssen wir kein Risiko eingehen, indem wir diesen Knoten mit dem Ast anstupsen, Peter ist als Ratte klein genug, um zwischen den Zweigen hindurchzuschlüpfen."_

Ich stutze und hebe das Blatt näher an meine Augen. Das Tier ist so klein auf dem Foto... Ich blinzle. Ist dort eine Zehe? Nein... Und das rechte Ohr ist angeknabbert...

Geschockt lasse ich das Foto fallen. Mein Verstand, von dem ich eine endlose Zeitspanne geglaubt hatte, er hätte sich ein für allemal verabschiedet, meldet sich laut und stark zurück.

Er lebt noch.

Laut dieses Artikels wird er nach Hogwarts gehen, am Ende dieses Sommers.

Wie viele Jahre sind seit damals vergangen? Zehn? Zwanzig?

Die Zeitung – auf ihr muss ein Datum stehen... 24. Juli 1993. Zwölf Jahre.

Harry ist dort, der Sohn meines besten Freundes... mein Patenkind... und Peter ist auch dort... der feigste Anhänger des Dunklen Lords... er ist bei Harry in Hogwarts...

Er ist in Hogwarts...

In Hogwarts...

Hogwarts...

_Hogwarts...

* * *

Und jetzt nur noch dieser kleine Knopf da unten links... kommt schon... ich fresse niemanden...:-)_


End file.
